


Lunch Break

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: More shy reader with confident GabrielWarnings: Slight Bullying, Fluff-ish





	Lunch Break

The warning bell rang as you sped up to make it to class on time. However, you didn’t notice the wet floor sign and ended up sprawled on the ground with your stuff tossed everywhere. The students who were still making their way to class, paused to watch you struggle as your face turned red. You noticed two girls taking pictures of you and tried to hide your face behind your heavy history book.   
All the attention made you want to run and hide somewhere and never leave. But, that thought went away as a strong blonde man grabbed your arm and helped you up. He had a sucker in his mouth and a janitor’s uniform on. His whiskey eyes glared at the two girl as you collected the rest of your things off the floor.  
When the final bell rang, the hallway was clear except for you and the janitor. “Thanks.” You mumbled out, keeping your head low as you trudged to class. The man didn’t say anything as you left. 

The lunch bell sent students flying from class down to the cafeteria, but you had other plans. A while back you befriend the old janitor named Rick and ate lunch with him in his little ‘office’ as you called it. But, it was mostly a closet that could fit a desk and two chairs, along with all the cleaning supplies.  
However, Rick was on vacation at the moment, so you sat on a bench in the hallway near his office with lunch in hand. The hallway was never used much, so no one ever found out about your secret lunches, leaving you at peace.   
You stopped chewing on your sandwich as you heard footsteps coming down the hall. The same blonde man as before appeared with a sucker between his smirk. He paused, standing near the janitor’s office, looking at you.  
“Didn’t get hurt again I hope.” His voice was cheerful. You shook your head, eliminating any eye contact with him. “That’s good.” You heard a pop sound as he grabbed the sucker from his mouth, making his way over to you. “So why aren’t you eating with everyone else?”  
“I...uh…..ummm...well….”  
“Hey, don’t sweat yourself, kiddo.” He placed the sucker back in his mouth as he took one of the keys from his side. “You have a good lunch.” He opened the door, stepping inside.   
You half expected him to appear again, but he didn’t. You ate the rest of your lunch in silence, then made your way back to class, filling in with the rest of the students. 

Over the course of a week, you kept seeing him around lunch time as you sat at your bench. He would give you a bright smile before going into his office and leaving you in peace. You started to wonder about him and also about if Rick would be coming back soon.   
Then on a rainy Monday, he did something you weren’t expecting. The blonde man came back out of the office with his own lunch in hand and sat at the other end of your bench. You continued to eat your wrap as he pulled out a slice of chocolate cake and a slab of steak. Your eyes went wide at the sight and smell of the perfectly cooked steak that looked like it was freshly cooked.  
“Want a piece?” He offered, cutting a piece of steak and holding it towards your direction.  
“Uh….” You mind went blank again as you stared into those honey brown eyes.   
He chuckled, popping the piece in his mouth and chewing it. You turned away with a blush, feeling yourself tense up. You kept eating in silence before looking at the clock and deciding it was time to head back. He didn’t say a word as you picked up your stuff and left. Although when you turned back, you saw him go into his office again.  
The next day he came and sat next to you again with a baked potato and a handful of chocolates. He didn’t offer anything this time, but smile to himself as you both sat near each other in silence.   
Finally after a couple of times, he started to make conversation with you more. At first it was just him telling you stories of his day or funny remarks about those in the building. You responded with a few laughs and smiles, still not fully saying much to him.  
“Gabriel.” You finally learned his name as you sat down, finding him at the bench before you.  
“Yes, kiddo?” He was licking some ice cream off of his lips as his eyes turned towards you.  
“Where do you get all of that food? Steak? Potatoes? Lobster?”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
You paused a moment, thinking it through about if you really wanted to know. “Yeah.”  
“I kinda redecorated the janitor’s office to fit my needs and I upgraded from a mini fridge and microwave.” You gave him a questionable look, which he smiled at. “You wanna see?”  
“Um….okay.”   
Gabriel hopped up and opened the door as you slowly lingered behind. He held the door open for you as you made your way into the once tiny room. The gray walls were a nice cream and the space was tripled in size. A full kitchen was to the left side, while a desk and leather chairs sat at the right. In the middle was a sofa facing a flat screen T.V. hung up on the wall. Your jaw dropped at the sight, trying to make the situation seem logical.  
“Cool, huh?” Gabriel propped up his feet on his desk as he reclined in the leather chair.  
“Wha….what did you do?”  
“Oh, relax. Take a seat.” He pointed to the leather chair across from him. With some hesitation you sat down on the leather chair, feeling swallowed up by it. “Look, it’s lunch time, how about I make you something?” You nodded your head, unsure of what to think as you gazed around the room.   
Gabe headed over to the kitchen side of the room and started cooking. You slowly got up and went to the couch, finding the remote. “Turn it on whatever you want.” Gabriel called, looking over his shoulder at you. You chewed on your lower lip as you flipped through the stations, settling on a comedy show.   
“Today we have duck with fried rice and egg rolls. For drinks, I went with tea, but if you want something else just say the magic word.” Gabe set the dishes down in front of you as you watched steam drift off from the food.  
“Tea is fine.” You picked up an egg roll, hearing the crunch as your bit into it.   
The food was fantastic and you kept eating. Gabriel ate slower than you, enjoying your company as you both watched the comedy show. Once the food was gone, Gabe brought out cake pops, but you declined saying you were too full to eat anything more.   
“Should be heading back soon.” You said, standing up and moving towards the door.  
“Here. I’ll come with you. Gotta clean up something anyways.” He followed you out, locking the door behind him.  
“Don’t you need cleaning supplies?” You noticed him not carrying anything as you headed down the hallway.  
“Na. I’ll be fine.” His whiskey eyes had a glint in them, making you curious to what he was up to.   
As you turned down the hall towards your class, Gabriel slowed down, staying a good distance behind you. Lunch got out just as you made it to your locker to put some stuff away and the halls were crowded once again.   
The two girls who made fun of your before for falling were at their lockers shooting daggers at you. Gabriel meanwhile was strutting by, giving you a wink, before turning down the hall to somewhere else. You closed your locker and started to head to class.  
“Hey, (Y/N)!” One of the girls closed her locker door and somehow her top got caught in it, so when she started striding over to you her top shredded apart leaving her in her bra for everyone to see. Her friend had the same thing to happen to her as she went over to console her friend. Both of them stood there, covering themselves, blushing to the maximum.   
You slightly felt back for them as you shuffled back to class, seeing Gabe peek out from the corner. You rolled your eyes with a smile and he gave you a thumbs up.

The next day you strided to the janitor’s office, hoping to find Gabriel there again for lunch. Instead, Rick came out, sending you a smile. With disappointment you jogged over to him.  
“(Y/N). Nice to see you again.”   
“Yeah.” You paused, smoothing out your shirt. “I didn’t realize you would be back so soon.”  
“Oh, yeah. Vacation can only last so long sadly.” He motioned for you to come in his office. Somehow it was back to the normal gray and tight space as before. “The guy who covered my shift while I was gone left this. It has your name on it.” Rick handed you an envelope with your name in neat handwriting.   
“Uh, thanks.” You tore it open, reading the paper inside.  
Dear (Y/N),  
Sorry that I had to leave kiddo, but that’s how things work out sometimes. I enjoyed your company and I hope you enjoyed mine. Hopefully those girls won’t give you any trouble anymore after that incident, which I may or may not have been apart of. Keep your chin up.  
Gabriel  
You knew you were blushing as you read it, giggling to yourself as you read the last part. So he was gone, but you felt stronger thanks to him. Maybe Rick would take another vacation and you’d see him again. Who knows.


End file.
